Field of the Invention
The present invention is a system and method for measuring and updating. More specifically, the present invention is a system and method for instantly measuring and updating customer loyalty for one or more brands on a digital world map through utilization of color and digits.
Description of the Related Art
It is difficult for brands to measure how popular their customer loyalty is in relation to other brands. Brands may increase their revenue by offering attractive offers of their products or services to loyalists through carefully managed campaigns, while loyalists may have access to the most competitive prices for declaring their loyalty to a brand.